May I Have This Dance?
by jj1980
Summary: Fluffy SamJack story in which Kinsey, posthumously, becomes an unlikely matchmaker: General spoilers for S9, plus S7 Inauguration. Reviews are loved!


**May I have this Dance?**

"Jack! You look like you have about as much fun being here as I do?"

Jack grinned before turning around. He, as always, enjoyed the candidness of the man approaching him. He respected him for maintaining it – after all, he had recently gotten a taste of how hard that must be for a man in his position.

"Mr President."

The other man gave a lopsided grin. "You know, one of the definite downsides of this job is that people seem to lose the ability to call you by name. He took a sip of his drink and extended a hand to Jack. "Please, whenever it's not official, call me Henry."

Jack took the offered hand, a slight smirk creeping over his face. "Of course, sir." Hah! There, learned a thing or two from Carter over the years- he mentally high-fived himself.

President Hayes chuckled at the smooth answer as well as the mischief gleaming in the General's eyes, before he turned to the room at large. The White House Ball was in full play, politicians mingling with high ranking military and influential business-people. He didn't mind diplomatic dinners, balls, receptions – they were part of his job, after all – but this was a pure PR-slash-Fundraising gig, something he detested with all his heart. That's why he asked himself to what exactly he owed the pleasure of the other man's company. Each year since he joined Stargate Command, Jack O'Neill had received an invitation for this event, but never had he bothered to show up. Given his own aforementioned feelings, he couldn't say he blamed him, which begged one question: what was he doing here tonight?

Hayes was about to make this rather rude query, when he realized that Jack was paying attention to him no longer. His eyes were fixed onto a certain spot on the dance floor. Hayes followed his line of vision just to see Colonel Carter waltzing with Lt. Cl. Davis – and he immediately understood. Taking another sip of his drink, he decided to taunt the dear General a little.

"She sure looks stunning in that dress." To his credit, Jack didn't even wince or avert his eyes hastily. He just turned around in a very dignified manner to face his commander in chief, before replying cautiously: "I don't know what you are talking about, sir."

Hayes just snorted. "Yeah right: name, rank, serial number – I remember the drill. Don't give me that crap, Jack! You haven't stopped watching her since she arrived. My only question is: why isn't that you on the dance floor with her?"

Jack's professional demeanour faltered for a second and he blinked rapidly in a rather Daniel-esque fashion. "Sir?"

"Well yeah, it must be hard enough for you guys, with the separation and everything, now that you're here in DC." Hayes shrugged.

Jack, on the other hand, coughed to cover up a surprised yelp. Had he just thought what he'd thought he'd heard? Did the President actually ASSUME that…?

"I mean" the other man continued, "I know you've known each other for ages, but this has to take its toll on a relationship that is after all still quite young in the grand scheme of…."

"SIR!" Jack thought it was only decent to stop the man right there, as he saw his suspicions confirmed. "Colonel Carter and I are not in a relationship. And – excuse my bluntness, sir, but – who in HELL gave you that idea?"

Hayes actually looked shocked. "What do you mean, you're not…?! Why the heck not!?"

Cobwebs were flying everywhere as the wheels in Jack's head started turning at high speed. If President Hayes assumed they were together and actually approached him so casually about it – his mind reeled at the possibilities. But he had to know for sure.

"With all due respect, sir, even if there was potential for something…."

"Jack, don't give me that bull! I read all the reports coming from that mountain very carefully – and don't think I'm not able to read between the lines." He smiled, realizing the phrase he'd used. "…not that I would ever say that in front of an audience."

Jack frowned. "Still, Carter is technically under my command – with all regulations firmly in place, so…"

Now it was Hayes' turn to frown incredulously. "You mean to tell me that Hammond never informed you?"

"About what, sir?"

Hayes sighed. "Two years ago, just after I came into office, Kinsey and Woolsey basically tried to take over the SGC."

"That I know."

"He used every trick in the book, Jack, seriously. And when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, he hit below the belt."

A light went on in Jack's head. "He accused Carter and me of fraternization."

"Pretty much. Obviously, to me it didn't make much of a difference. Hell, if it were up to me, I'd have given you permission to screw the regs from day one – you'd earned it and I trusted you even then."

"Thank you, sir."

"No need. However, it wasn't up to me. Along came Kinsey though, making those accusations the way he did, making it practically impossible for anyone to ever repeat them without sounding ridiculous."

Jack just stared at him, so Hayes went on. "It's the carte blanche I could never have given you on my own. And after you were promoted and no longer her field CO, there was no more reason to withhold it. Hammond was my messenger."

Brown eyes so dark they were almost black bored into the president's. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hammond! How could he…? Why would he? Then it hit him.

"Her reputation. She is like a daughter to him, he must have wanted to protect…"

"As if he didn't trust you guys to be discreet. I do, and I don't know you half as well."

"Whatever the reason, the message never reached us, that's for sure." Bitterness was sipping from Jack's voice and Hayes could see him grinding his teeth. Boy, he didn't want to be in George's shoes on their next meeting. Jack had turned back towards the dance floor, where Sam had switched partners and was now dancing to a faster tune with Cameron Mitchell. Her pale blue dress flowed around her long legs, accentuating her curves and setting off her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She practically glowed.

"I'm sure George had his reasons, Jack, though I cannot fathom what they would be. Talk to him. But first – I suggest you take care of the matter at hand."

Jack watched as the young Colonel swirled Sam around, making her laugh and grip his shoulders in the process. He remembered how he used to make her laugh like that on almost a daily basis – especially in the early days of their working relationship. Before Tok'ra spice and her Xanax detector to blow it for them, that was. He swallowed hard, his eyes having lost all focus while he stared almost dreamily into the distance.

"That was all such a long time ago. What if she doesn't feel the same anymore? That would break me, Henry…"

For a moment, Hayes was too moved by the other man's sincerity to speak. He looked back towards the dancing couple. Sam Carter chose that moment to look into their direction and upon seeing them, her face lit up in a smile so brilliant, honest, full of joy and love, that Hayes had no doubt whatsoever that it wasn't meant for him. He turned to his friend.

"And this would settle that question." He stated matter of factly.

Jack actually blushed a little, but didn't move a muscle. He seemed to be paralyzed by the developments, something no Goa'uld had ever managed - Hayes couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of himself. Nevertheless, even his patience was limited. Putting all of his presidential authority into his voice, he growled:

"Damnit General, now get your sorry ass over there before I make it a goddamn order!"

Jack turned around quickly, apparently only now becoming aware that he had been zoning out on the President of the United States. But upon seeing the kind, slightly amused face in front of him, a smirk slowly crept over his own. This was actually happening. Nine years of waiting, hoping, seemingly useless scheming and plotting, and now this was finally happening. He snapped Hayes a crisp salute.

"Are you going to get into the long line of men to tell me they'll invent new forms of torture for me if I hurt her, sir?"

Hayes gave a short laugh. "No need to invent General. If you ever so much as stop worshipping the ground she walks on, I'll have you hand delivered to Anise for further study – and I'm not talking of the pleasurable kind."

"I don't think there'll be any danger of that, sir."

"Then prove it."

Jack nodded and smiled, at once expressing his gratitude, relief and respect for the man in front of him. Hayes couldn't help but wonder, as he watched him walk towards the blonde Colonel on the dance floor, whether she was actually aware that she held more power in her hands than any of the adversaries she dedicated her life to fighting. She had the power to make or break Jack O'Neill, the man who had by now become the single key figure, military and political, in the whole programme.

Jack was wondering something quite similar. Only his worry was more concrete, as he realised that he was walking towards a turning point in his life. From now on, it was their decision, only theirs. Happiness or misery, love or loneliness. He wouldn't be able to blame anyone else for it if he screwed up. The thought turned his knees into pudding, almost weakened his resolve.

And then there she was, standing in front of him, smiling. Mitchell had wisely stepped aside as he saw him coming, leaving her free to turn to him. So there she was, not Colonel Carter, not his Second anymore, not the woman who had saved the world innumerable times. No, from now on, she was just…

"Sam," He saw her eyes darken at the use of her first name and that gave him confidence. Yes, he would do this, and it would be good. Finally, it would be good.

"May I have this dance?"


End file.
